


Research

by raidspriestsandbabygoats



Series: Viking and Priest (Athelnar minifics) [7]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidspriestsandbabygoats/pseuds/raidspriestsandbabygoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Modern AU where Ragnar discovers that the cute, shy young man he's crushing on writes some very steamy slash fanfic. Probably involving vikings and their monk/slave/boyfriends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on Tumblr for oneiriad who provided the prompt.

Ragnar closed the lid of his laptop, grinning slightly and his cheeks slightly red. He liked to think that he was incredibly filthy minded, but even he couldn’t come up with half the things he read on internet fanfiction sites. Especially by this one author. Ragnar hadn’t really thought it was possible to have a Viking fetish in this day and age, but again it seemed he was wrong. And in fact, he started to wonder if maybe he had it too. He couldn’t help feeling he enjoyed reading this series about a viking and his captured monk slave a little _too_ much…

He snapped out of his thoughts as his alarm beeped and he forced himself quickly out of bed and got dressed, grabbing his laptop and shoving it into his bag. He was determined not to miss him again. Not today…

He practically ran the mile to the library, bursting through the doors a little too loudly and looking around at all the tables before smiling to himself. Perfect… He wandered to the only empty table left and sat, taking out his laptop and opening the lid. Then he sat back in his seat and waited, staring at the door and only looking away to hiss at a man who was looking like he wanted to sit at the table. Finally, the doors opened and Ragnar sighed as the young man walked in. With the mess of brown curls, the wide eyes, the seemingly-permanent slight blush in his cheeks, all mixed together with the fact that the man, by all appearances, had no idea just how adorable he looked… Really, Ragnar thought, how could anyone not love him..?

He immediately pretended to be busy with his laptop, keeping an eye on the young man as he gazed around the library, and he felt a small surge of triumph as the man sighed and shuffled over to him. “M-May I sit here, please..?” _Oh jeez, even his voice was too beautiful_ … Ragnar glanced up at him and shrugged, nodding. He nudged his laptop slightly as the young man passed him to get the other seat by the table and he heard the startled squeak and thud as several books hit the floor and smirked to himself as he leaned down to pick up the books the boy had dropped. “Y-You… You read that stuff..?”

Ragnar glanced up at him innocently and shrugged. “Occasionally. Gets my blood flowing,” he added with a wink. The young man’s blush deepened and Ragnar noticed his shaking hands as he took his books back and sank into his seat. He tilted his head curiously; the boy looked far too innocent to have known exactly what Ragnar had on his laptop from just a glance. “You read that stuff too?”

"N-No!" came the squeaked reply before the boy fidgeted and scratched the side of his nose. "Well…not…not exactly… Erm…"

Ragnar frowned slightly before his eye caught the cover of the top book the man was holding. He couldn’t see much that wasn’t obscured by the man’s arm except for one word: Vikings. And suddenly everything fell into place and Ragnar grinned uncontrollably. “You _wrote_ it..?” If he was uncertain before asking, he was definitely certain afterwards as the young man - Athelstan, if his Author’s Info section was to be trusted - blushed furiously and folded his arms on the table, hiding his face in them. Ragnar hesitated for a moment before slowly shifting his chair closer to Athelstan’s and leaning down, placing a hand on his shoulder. “And you research it?”

"J-Just the history stuff…" Athelstan mumbled, not raising his head. "I-I find it fascinating."

Ragnar nodded slowly, scratching his beard before slumping over the table as well, staring at Athelstan and grinning as he noticed one bright blue eye watching him. “Well…researching the other side of it could be pretty fascinating too…”


End file.
